cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 12
District 12 is the poorest district of all with the least amount of citizens, only around 8,000. It's the district with most tesseraes claimed. Their main industry is coal and they are known to do very poorly in The Hunger Games. District 12 has throughout the years had one victor. Tributes Males *Malar Syman - 198th Hunger Games *Gabriel DiPablo - 199th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games *Gunner Pann - 200th Hunger Games *Aaron Winters - 200th Hunger Games *Alexander Dover - 201st Hunger Games *Anthony Webb - 225th Hunger Games *Nick Lovizio - 225th Hunger Games *Ridge Hillsong - The Vengeance Games *Harrison Southstone - 373rd Hunger Games Females *Lilac Coalburner - 198th Hunger Games *Natasha Grey - 199th Hunger Games *Lily Kane - 200th Hunger Games *McKenna Konity - 200th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games *Cindy Gray - 201st Hunger Games *Laea Rail - 225th Hunger Games *Sian Malley - 225th Hunger Games *Phoenix Ironsmith - The Vengeance Games *Paula Twoson - 373rd Hunger Games Mentors *Unknown Victors - 198th Hunger Games to 225th Hunger Games *Sian Malley - The Vengeance Games *Unknown Victors - 373rd Hunger Games to ????? Performances 198th Hunger Games For District 12 standards, District 12 did somewhat okay in the 198th Hunger Games, mostly because of Lilac Coalburner's performance. Malar Syman, the male tribute, died placing 21st, and only survived until day two, which is about what you expect from a tribute from district 12. However Lilac Coalburner placed 12th and made 3 kills during the Games. It's quite unusual for District 12 to last that long, but Malar's performance lowers to the overall performance of 198th to around mediocre (for district 12 standards). 199th Hunger Games In 199th Hunger Games, 12 did very well, probably their best performance ever in any Cloveismywife's Games. Both tributes made it to the top 5 and to the final day. Gabriel DiPablo placed 4th, which is very good for a district 12 tribute, and for a 13-year-old. Natasha Grey placed 3rd, which is amazing for a District 12 tribute. Compared to District 12 standards of usually only making it to around day 1 or 2, 12 had an amazing year and it's even mentioned that District 12 had not had two tributes in the final 5 since Katniss Everdeen's game. Although Gabriel didn't get any kills, Natasha got 3, which evens it out, compared to the fact that District 12 tributes usually get one or none kills. All in all, District 12 had an amazing year. 200th Hunger Games In these games, District 12 did satisfactory; not fantastic but not bad either. Most of it was because of McKenna Konity. Three tributes made it into the arena: McKenna Konity, Aaron Winters and Lily Kane. Gunner Pann died during the reaping battle and later died again in the revived tribute battle. Aaron Winters placed 44th, only 2 deaths into the games, which is pretty bad even for a District 12 tribute. Lily placed middle, reaching 20th, which is good for a District 12 tribute, but McKenna did really well and placed 9th, making it to the final day, which is very great considering the size of the quell, and the fact that she was from 12. Even though McKenna and Lily made it quite far, no tribute from District 12 got a kill, which is quite bad even for 12 standards. 201st Hunger Games For the 201st Hunger Games, District 12 did somewhat badly, mostly because of Cindy Gray. Cindy placed 20th and died on the first day, in the bloodbath. Her district partner Alexander Dover did better, making it to 14th place, which is okay for a District 12 tribute but not really great. None of the tributes from District 12 managed to get a single kill, which lowers their performance even further. 225th Hunger Games Even though District 12 had their first victor this year, Sian Malley, District 12 actually did somewhat badly in these games, and without Sian to lift their performance, this would probably have been one of the worst years for district 12. Both of the males died in the bloodbath, one of the males, Anthony Webb placed 54th and the other male, Nick Lovizio placed 39th and was the 4th to die in the second arena. Laea Rail placed 44th, not making it to the third arena. It was only Sian Malley who made any kills, and ended up making 7 kills. But still, even with Sian's great performance, District 12 still did pretty badly in the 225th Hunger Games. The Vengeance Games In The Vengeance Games, District 12 did somewhat well, mostly because of the female tributes, McKenna Konity and Phoenix Ironsmith. Gabriel DiPablo did the worst, placing 48th, dying on day 2, which is pretty normal for a tribute from District 12. Ridge Hillsong and Phoenix did quite well for District 12 tributes. Ridge placed 29th making it to day 4 and Phoenix placed 17th, making it all the way to day 6, the day before the feast. McKenna was the tribute from 12 who did the best; she placed 12th and also made it to day 6. Despite getting good placings, District 12 only made a few kills. Gabriel and Phoenix got no kills, Ridge got one, and McKenna got two, however that was pretty expected for District 12 standards. All in all, The Vengeance Games was a good year for District 12. 373rd Hunger Games In the 373rd Hunger Games, District 12 did okay, only because of Paula Twoson. Paula's district partner Harrison Southstone placed 24th, dying on the first day in the bloodbath, which is pretty bad even for a District 12 tribute. However, Paula did very well, placing 5th and dying during the feast on the last day of the games, which is very good for a District 12 tribute. District 12 only got one kill, which Paula made, during these games, which is pretty bad, considering how far Paula made it. All in all, District 12 did alright, but only because of Paula. Tribute Gallery Malar.png|Malar Syman - 198th Hunger Games|link=Malar Syman Gabe dipablo.png|Gabriel DiPablo - 199th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games|link=Gabriel DiPablo Gunner pann.png|Gunner Pann - 200th Hunger Games|link=Gunner Pann Aaron winter.png|Aaron Winters - 200th Hunger Games|link=Aaron Winters Alex.png|Alexander Dover - 201st Hunger Games|link=Alexander Dover Nick lovizio.png|Nick Lovizio - 225th Hunger Games|link=Nick Lovizio Anthony webb.png|Anthony Webb - 225th Hunger Games|link=Anthony Webb Ridge.png|Ridge Hillsong - The Vengeance Games|link=Ridge Hillsong Harrison southstone.png|Harrison Southstone - 373rd Hunger Games|link=Harrison Southstone Lilac coalburner.png|Lilac Coalburner - 198th Hunger Games|link=Lilac Coalburner Natasha.png|Natasha Grey - 199th Hunger Games|link=Natasha Grey LilyKane2.png|Lily Kane - 200th Hunger Games|link=Lily Kane Mckenna konity.png|McKenna Konity - 200th Hunger Games & The Vengeance Games|link=McKenna Konity Cindy gray.png|Cindy Gray - 201st Hunger Games|link=Cindy Gray Laea rail.png|Laea Rail - 225th Hunger Games|link=Laea Rail Sian malley.png|Sian Malley - 225th Hunger Games|link=Sian Malley Phoenix.png|Phoenix Ironsmith - The Vengeance Games|link=Phoenix Ironsmith Avatar Paula.png|Paula Twoson - 373rd Hunger Games|link=Paula Twoson Trivia *The highest training score of a District 12 tribute was Lilac Coalburner reaching 12. The worst was Harrison Southstone reaching 3. *District 12's reaping square is referred to as "Satan's home." *District 12 has only had one redheaded tribute, Phoenix Ironsmith. Category:Districts